zombielanefandomcom-20200215-history
Fences
Fences are purchased from the Market in the Farming section. All fences provide a barrier against zombies (as zombies cannot cross them). As such they are useful for protecting Crops and other valuables. However, zombies can damage and eventually destroy fences. Later in the game it becomes easier to simply plant trees and harvest those for food and coins. Unlike crop, they never go bad, it's a 1-time renewable investment, and they don't require fences to protect them. Trees do benefit from fences in that a zombie can't be nearby for you to harvest a tree. Generally it's easier to pay neighbours to harvest crops or trees for you, since they can do 5 at a time while you kill zombies in the yard. There are five types of fences from weakest to strongest kinds of protection and least to most expensive cost: #Wooden Fence weak for 99 coins #Picket Fence fair for 299 coins #Plank Fence good for 499 coins #Aluminium Fence strong for 699 coins #Brick Fence permanent for 20 cash The three wood-made fences take damage eventually, but the amount is different for each type. Plank fences take damage the least, wooden fences take most damage. Each 12 hours a new amount of damage is randomly granted. Depending on the time you are logged off you might even accumulate the damage taken. If you are logged off over 24 hours damage inflicted on a single fence might be 4 or 5. This is only inflicted to fences which are on edge where zombies can come to, and to fences placed at the border of the screen. To players observations each 12 hours 6 damage per 50 sections is done to plank fence (strongest and most expensive wood made fence), but is very expensive. 12 damage per 50 sections to picket fence and 18 damage per 50 sections of wooden fence. It seems that accumulation occurs when player is offline. If player is online within each 12 hour section, it seems the maximum damage to a single section is 2. It has been seen that damage is 4 when player is offline for a 12 hour section. There is no reason to believe that sections damaged before are likely to prone to more damage, but no investigation into this has yet occurred. When a specific place is fully surrounded by (damaged) fence, and the home screen is left and re-entered, any zombies in there have been moved out. When the entire screen borders are filled with fence, the entire screen can be void of zombies easily like this, making repairs, removal of rubble or dirt, moving buildings or laying paths a lot easier. Also beauty of the area can be improved a lot with removing rubbish and rubble, placing all kind of flowers, trees, roads and paths, as well as mines, cactii, atm, barbeque grill and so on and so on. It is also possible to make a specific small area open to zombies and the rest clean and nice for your own characters. The 2 best fences were added later in the game. Aluminium is the best protection but can be worn down. Bricks are permanent protection but can't be purchased with coins. Category:Farming Category:Fence Fence